A peelable film structure is described in WO 96/04178 published on Feb. 15, 1996. The film structure comprises (a) a core layer comprising an olefin polymer and a heat sealable layer comprising a blend of low density polyethylene (LDPE) and a material incompatible with the LDPE, such as an olefin polymer or co- or terpolymer of ethylene, propylene or butene. The film structure can be heat sealed to a plastic container to form the lid of the container, or to itself to form a package. It is disclosed that when used with a plastic container, the film structure can be readily peeled from the container in order to open it.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,792 a heat sealable composition is described comprising (a) from about 30 to about 70 weight percent of a low melting polymer comprising a very low density ethylene based copolymer defined by a density in the range of about 0.88 g/cm.sup.3 to about 0.915 g/cm.sup.3, a melt index in the range of about 1.5 dg/min to about 7.5 dg/min, a molecular weight distribution (M.sub.w /M.sub.n) no greater than about 3.5 and (b) from about 70 to about 30 weight percent of a propylene based polymer.